


I Won't Be Denied By You

by callmejude



Series: Until Our Marrows Mix [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Dazzled, Doused in Gin. </p><p>They’re both suffering from side-effects, Newton knows that. He would worry about it if they were any worse, but as it is, Hermann refuses to let him seek any sort of medical help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Be Denied By You

Hermann doesn’t share.

At all, really.

Newton doesn’t mind. He doesn’t really talk to anyone else, anyway, and the few times he does the only repercussions seem to be Hermann fucking him roughly against the nearest flat surface until he can no longer smell whoever else is on him.

Well, and the one time he growled at the Marshall. But Newton was able to pull him away before he really seemed to notice, and Hermann had spent the whole rest of the night nuzzling into Newton’s throat, biting down when Newton had started to whimper. 

When Newton asked what had happened, Hermann’s face only darkened. “He doesn’t show you enough respect,” he said firmly, before stretching out protectively across Newton’s body, licking his neck and falling asleep.

Newton guesses it’s a side-effect, especially since it seems to be at an emotional height during or directly after drinking from Newton, which he refuses to stop doing, and Newton has a hard time trying to convince him to do when it feels as good as it does. He’s never come harder in his life than he has lately.

The minute Hermann notices his chest starting to swell, he’ll corner Newton and wrestle him out of his shirt, sucking greedily until there’s nothing left. Newton’s nipples have gone raw by now, but they’ve never been more sensitive. None of him has. It’s as if every inch of him is set on fire by the slightest touch.

At least from Hermann. Only from Hermann.

They’re both suffering from side-effects, Newton knows that. He would worry about it if they were any worse, but as it is, Hermann refuses to let him seek any sort of medical help.

“They’ll touch you,” Hermann snarls against his neck, nuzzling into him possessively at the mere thought. Newton feels a shiver run down his spine. He knows he probably shouldn’t, but he loves when Hermann is like this - he’s never felt more powerful.

Nothing else affects Hermann this way. Nothing else can possess him past the point of control. Newton feels like a god.

“Only clinically, Hermann,” he shushes gently, “They’re nothing to be jealous about.”

Hermann growls. “You’ll smell like them - they’ll take you from me.”

“Only...momentarily,” Newton promises, but Hermann sinks his teeth into his throat, and Newton is starting to lose track of why it matters. “It’s not like I’m the - the only one who’s developed some -something from exposure. It’s not like the government is going...to... _Hermann_.”

He feels his body starting to respond, and tenses. It doesn’t do this every time, but it’s getting more and more frequent, whenever Hermann gets this way. He can feel slick running down his thighs and takes a sharp breath. 

“Hermann -” he says again, as if to warn him, but he doesn’t know why he bothers. Hermann has an uncanny ability to smell it on him, when he gets like this. The first time it happened, Hermann noticed before Newton did.

He’d practically salivated over Newton then, fucked him so hard that he saw stars and then dazedly licked the sweat and come from Newton’s stomach, unable to stop himself even as the fog lifted from his mind. 

Newton swallows thickly at the memory, one hand clenching in Hermann’s hair.

Hermann purrs against Newton’s neck, low and loud, and Newton feels a little dizzy. They were talking about something, he realizes, not even minutes ago they were talking about something important. What was it? His thought process is starting to blur, focus shifting to the feel of thin fingers dragging over his neck, scratching hard into his collarbones.

His skin is burning, and Newton feels as if he’s about to break apart at the seams. Hermann is lapping at his chest and Newton can’t stop squirming, can’t stop _moaning_. It feels so good it hurts, he’s too sensitive and he needs more.

Hermann is murmuring into his neck, the word slurring together as he starts to forget himself in favour of an instinct that isn’t entirely his own. “Mine mine _mineminemine_ ” 

_Something important,_ Newton recalls vaguely, groaning as he feels Hermann ripping at his clothes, _Hermann’s important._

“Hermann,” Newton whines, his mouth dry, “Hermann, I - I want...”

Hermann flips him on his stomach and presses him into the mattress. 

Newton’s blood is boiling under his skin, his hips jerking back against open air as if Hermann’s hands are already on him. He spreads his legs and can’t stop the tumble of words in his anticipation. “Fuck me please God I need it I’m so ready fuck me fuck me until I can’t breathe Hermann please”

He hears Hermann growl again, low and pleased, before he feels a wet, soft pressure at his hole.

Newton heaves backward with a curse, thrusting into Hermann’s mouth as he licks greedily at the slick running down his legs. He’s practically screaming, losing all control over his words as they come spewing from his mouth.

“Yes - God, Hermann, please yes - never stop, never - _God please_ \- only you no one else no one no one no one more - _more, please_ God I _can’t_ ”

If Hermann is still capable of language he doesn’t make any move to show it, pulling back to press Newton’s neck to the bed with a snarl as he mounts him lopsidedly, giving a few hard thrusts before Newton comes with a sob, painting his stomach and thighs.

Hermann’s thrusts don’t even lose rhythm, but Newton can’t help screaming, anyway. “God don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop _don’t stop_ ” He’s shaking, slamming back to meet each of Hermann’s thrusts as his babbling fades into incomprehensible sobs of pleasure.

By the time Hermann comes, Newton is hard again, and Hermann wraps a fist around his dick in time with locking his jaw around Newton’s throat. Newton comes with a quiet whimper, his whole body drawing tense at the pressure on his neck, like an animal playing dead when trapped by a predator.

Slowly, Newton melts, and Hermann’s grip goes slack. He feels the prickle of blood welling where Hermann’s canines had broken the skin. Immediately, he feels Hermann lick the blood away, soft and gentle, like a mother cat. 

Newton still dizzy and sated when Hermann finds it in himself to speak, a rushed hiss against Newton’s skin as he moves from licking the blood away to licking him clean of come and sweat.“God, I’m so sorry. Newton, please, I’m so sorry, I’m so - I didn’t mean - are you all right?”

Newton watches through half-lidded eyes as Hermann moves to Newton’s legs, lapping them clean as he apologizes. He can’t help himself, every time, his aftercare just as animalistic as the rest of it. His transition from losing his mind to returning to it. Newton groans as Hermann’s tongue sweeps over his spent cock.

He reaches down to nest his hand in Hermann’s hair and tugs hard, forcing Hermann to look at him.

His eyes are still dark and clouded, still so raw that he yelps at Newton’s handling like a wounded dog, but holds Newton’s stare evenly, waiting.

“Don’t you dare,” Newton manages, his voice quiet and wrecked, “try and keep that from happening again.”

Hermann licks his lips hesitantly, and Newton tightens his grip. Hermann whimpers.

“I love you like this,” he says, quiet and firm.

After a brief pause, Hermann nods.

Newton lets go of his hair, and Hermann jolts to catch himself. “Now, finish up.”

Hermann is silent, and Newton’s eyes slide shut at the feel of his tongue dragging over his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I never even thought I'd write the first one and now a sequel happens. Never doubt yourself, kids. Sorry about this but if it helps I have the same excuse of sleeplessness and a healthy dose of "it seemed like a good idea at the time."
> 
> title from "Animal" by Neon Trees because low-hanging fruit tastes the best on three hours of sleep


End file.
